Shikamaru's Number 1 Fan
by jayjoan
Summary: AU. Shikamaru and Temari meet Shiho for the first time. Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Be aware this story happens in the same particular universe as "Not a Ballad" & "Gettin Tatted."**

The Rookies are gathered at Sasuke's house, along with some of the crowd from their concert. _Parties are a part of the rock star life_, Naruto once said, to convince Sasuke to let them in. Everyone of the band's friends are there, including Shino, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Ino, and Chouji. A lot of fans are present, that means groupies and some more nondescript teenagers/young adults and their friends.

Except for Shikamaru and Neji, the others are single. Countless women approach them. Beer and cigarettes and drugs take over the scuzzy Uchiha compound. Like hell Sasuke would allow them into the nice part of his land.

Their sound was nice today, although the clowns of the group, Naruto and Kiba, mostly Naruto, messed up some notes. The thought flew through Temari's mind. The group members were all aware their music was a hobby, or project, some more than others. Shikamaru was one of them, along with Sasuke and Neji. Anyway, the gig they played was pretty cool and it was time to have some fun.

Naruto was hanging with Sakura and Chouji, with Hinata nearby. She looked apprehensive as usual. Sasuke sat in one corner with Lee and some groupies. Neji, Tenten, and Ino were laughing about something. Kiba was passing around the alcohol and saying hi to everybody. He came to a stop at the couch, where Temari was lounging. She was on one end of it, holding his friend's guitar.

"Oh my god. I'm going to get so drunk. Here, you too," he pushed a beer into her palm. "Enjoy! And you look so hot tonight. Really."

She wore a grey dress with a fishnet top and sleeves attached. It looked good.

"Haha thanks. I'm really loving your leather jacket too, but you gotta fix the collar," Temari lifted herself off the couch to put her hands around Kiba's neck, and smoothed out the flap of his collar, which used to be up. "There," she said.

"Thanks man. And get off the couch at least once tonight, can you do that Shikamaru?" he joked as Shikamaru came up behind Temari, settling down on the couch next to her. She pulled his arm to go over her shoulder and tried to get comfortable.

"Mhm. Try to keep the STD quota for tonight to a maximum of one, can you do that?" He said without a beat.

Temari snickered. "Hey, you're insulting your fans Shikamaru," she pointed out.

"I'm not. I'm just telling him to be careful, is all" he smirked.

"Shut up! Ugh. I'm not nasty like that. No beer for you," he decided and went on to greet some more people.

Shikamaru laughed then shrugged, knowing he could get one later, or just share with the blonde next to him. Temari turned to him, "Where were you baby?"

"Needed to buy some more cigarettes." At this he pulled out a carton and took one out.

"Light me up?"

Suddenly a burning match was before them and their eyes widened at the close proximity of an absolute stranger. A girl about Shikamaru's age, with messy dull blonde hair and glasses was kneeling before them, holding the match and lighting up the guitar player's cancer stick. "Here you go um," she said nervously, blowing out the flame then discarding it somewhere.

Temari took a sip of her beer. Shikamaru paused, then perched the cigarette between his lips, muttering a word of thanks.

His girlfriend flicked his ear. "You're so anti-social," she said then looked at the new girl with a strange attitude. Shikamaru flinched at the touch and screwed up his face before relaxing again.

"Um my name's Shiho. I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your performance. I don't usually listen to this genre of music but I seriously loved that one song you sung before. You've made me a great fan of the Rookies Shikamaru," Shiho said, surprisingly steadily as she became redder and redder.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show. Just so you know I don't sing often. And this is Temari, by the way." The pony tailed man gripped her shoulder to show who he was talking about, even though it was obvious.

"Nice to meet you."

"Oh, hello. Um, then I'll be going now." Her face was one of embarrassment. She left the two's sight after another moment.

"I think she's in love with you," Temari told him.

"Troublesome." He gestured for the beer and took a swig.

* * *

******A/N: ****this was originally a dream sequence of Shikamaru's in my story "Not a Ballad" which I took down in order to cut this part and another part out. looking back I see that they are better off standing alone and aren't important to the storyline, rather I just like the scenes a lot. This could be a multi-chap thing, though I'm not talking about a real story, just some drabbles I'm thinking about where shiho is involved..thanks for reading & tell me what you think =) **


	2. Chapter 2

Temari awoke to the low hum of the television in Shikamaru's living room from where she was in his bedroom, underneath the covers, alone. She was staying in Konoha for a week this time, having taken some time off from her work in Suna to be with the Nara and relax. The woman got up off his very comfy mattress and proceeded to tie her hair into four spiky bundles in the mirror of the room.

Shikamaru looked up from the papers atop the living room table when he heard rustling coming from the direction of the bedroom. _So she's awake,_he thought. His girlfriend, after making the trip into the night, had some food before passing out on his bed. He didn't mind of of course, and chilled out on his couch, watching tv and strumming his guitar. The papers around him were of music sheets among other things.

It'd been only an hour later when she came back from the dead and settled down next to him on the couch with a beer in hand.

"Hey babe," he greeted her and pecked her on the lips.

"Hi," she replied, returning the kiss.

"What are you doing?" Temari picked up a few of the papers, curious.

"When I was at the bar earlier Joel said a few fans stopped by the place to pass on these gifts to me. It's everything in that pile you're looking at," the pony-tailed man said with a grin on his face. Joel was an employee of the live house the band often played at and became acquianted with its members.

"Hmm. That's the first time that's happened, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Naruto and Kiba are gonna get really excited. I just know they're going to give me a headache later cause of it."

Temari laughed and chugged some of the alcohol down her throat. "Pretty sweet to be recieving stuff from fans now."

"I know. I can't comprehend it," Shikamaru slightly shook his head, he'd be too lazy and apathetic to show some love for a few musicians.

"Me neither. I mean, you're just so fucking ugly and kind of gross," she said sarcastically.

The pony-tailed man raised an eyebrow. He was unused to such compliments coming from her.

Temari caught his stare once it became clear he was trying to say something, "What is it?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

His girlfriend scoffed. "Ya know other people would really question how that can be considered being 'nice'. But yeah, something's up."

"Okay..." he trailed off, waiting for her to continue. The blonde moved on top of him, his lap underneath her ass. She sat so her legs made an "m." The Nara shifted a little bit, but was otherwise completely welcoming of her desire to be close.

"It's no surprise to me that these girls are noticing you at every concert. You're hot."

Shikamaru didn't blush, he wasn't the school boy he used to be, but he grinned.

"Thanks."

"And I hate to be stealing your catchphrase, but it's just this one time so no need to call me out on it," her eyelashes were cast down as Temari stared into her half-empty beer bottle, with both her hands wrapped around its neck. She looked up again, her expression almost threatening, "Having girls throwing themselves at your boyfriend is utterly troublesome, and I don't want you caught up in any crazy situation where I might have to question your faithfulness to me because of groupies," said boyfriend was about to say something when she continued, "so please don't encourage anything, I'm not asking you to be unnecessarily mean, just don't be like Naruto or Kiba, I guess?"

Shikamaru was absolutely stunned. She was so adorable and cute at the moment. He really loved her, he knew it since a long time ago, but to realize it again was like a punch in the face, a wondrous punch in the face. Temari looked up at him with her lovely teal eyes. In the beginning of the conversation she was visibly being fueled by anger and intolerance, now her beautiful orbs of sight contained some embarrassment and cute insecurities. He didn't know what she was worried about, nobody could ever seriously compete against her for his heart.

He thought about her comment about not being like Naruto or Kiba, and immediately understood what she meant. Kiba was obvious. The Inuzuka loved the band's groupies, and along with Sasuke, were the biggest man-whores of the group. Naruto was a different case, though. Shikamaru knew he'd never cheat on Hinata, just the hyper-active vocalist was the biggest lead-on ever! Naruto was a nice guy and helped out anybody who needed it, more often than not, they were crying, just-dumped women at the live-house. He never had any ulterior motives other than making them feel better, but some of them just never gave up. Shikamaru could tell even Hinata wasn't feeling too hot about it, who would?

"Heeeey..." he said huskily, the pony-tailed man gently took the bottle from his girl's hands and placed it down on the coffee table behind her. "Of course not. I could never handle more than one woman, Tem." He rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

Temari was thankful her boyfriend chose not to make fun of her and embarrass her further, but rather understand her problem. "Thank you," the blonde softly murmured. She slid his hand away from her face down to her shoulder, underarm, till it was set on the curve of her hip. He enraptured the Suna girl in a passionate kiss, slowly working her onto her back as minutes passed and their making out was not finished.

The fanmail and gifts were pushed off the sofa, forgotten as the couple became totally engaged in each other.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if the ending's abrupt or not, it seems that way to me, but then again I think it's fine and I am NOT being lazy lolz...but tell me if it is really abrupt and not a proper ending please...so this doesn't have any shiho in it at all, but lots of fluff! YAY =3 LOL shiho will prolly make her way into this, but this is NOT a series, I repeat, NOT a series. I just wanted this to be about shikatema with shiho having some part I guess, along with jellyness hahhahaha cant rlly be called drabbles, though. **

**next chapter will probably be a long ways away anyway...yes this is the same universe as not a ballad :) go read that, will ya?**

**tell me what you thought and if you'd like more? much appreciated :)**


End file.
